cncfandomcom-20200223-history
V4 rocket launcher
The V4 Rocket Launcher, also called the V4, is a powerful long range artillery used by the Soviets during the War of the Three Powers. History The moment that the Soviet Union has accidentally launched a man into outer space while experimenting with intercontinental ballistic missile technology; the nation became the de-facto world leader in rocket science. Even now, Russia and her fellow republics hold this mantle with a firm grip, and continue to develop new ways of mass-producing various types of rockets for a variety of scientific and military purposes. While not all Soviet rocket science has proven to be successful or safe over the past three decades, one Vladivostok-based firm has repeatedly delivered rocket-propelled innovation after innovation. That firm, of course, is Vodnik Rocket Arsenal, best known for its feared V4 Rocket Launcher. The Soviet military is brimming with specialized, efficiently-designed vehicles, and the V4 Rocket Launcher is a fine example, given its pure focus as a self-powered long-range ballistic rocket platform. Although not suitable for frontline combat, the V4 can send highly destructive missles toward enemy encampments- demolishing just about anything caught in the blast. It takes mere moments for a skilled V4 operator to triangulate the coordinates to the intended target and loose one of the machine's powerful warheads. Unlike previous models, the warheads reach their top velocity quickly and minimize heat signatures such that enemy tracking systems simply cannot acquire a lock on them—at least, not in time. In effect, this means V4 rockets cannot be shot down in mid-flight, so the only sure way to avoid devastation is to prevent a launch outright. A less-optimal solution is to flee the target area. Although the Soviets are working on a tracking version of the Molot Multiwarhead Rocket, current models cannot change trajectory while in flight, nor are the rockets nimble enough to pinpoint flying targets. While the V4 Rocket Launcher appears to be little more than a conventional truck with a mounted rocket-launching mechanism, it conceals several important features. First of all, its rockets may be specially rigged prior to launch to explode in a cluster of multiwarhead fragments at the apex of flight, widening the destructive swath of such an attack at a small expense to its concentrated firepower. Secondly, and perhaps most importantly, the V4 Rocket Launcher can replenish its own ammunition. The science behind this is a closely-guarded secret, though apparently, energy from a warhead launch is conserved within the tubing, and used to solder together the materials needed for the next launch and to "cook" the next rocket. Suffice it to say, V4 Rocket Launchers have all the firepower they need for any given battle. It bears mentioning that the V4 Rocket Launcher lacks modern targeting computers, and consequently, the Union demands commensurately laborious certification training from V4 operators. This may be one of the reasons why V4 operators are predominantly women, as Soviet men are always needed on the front straightaway. Recognizing this trend, the Soviet Union created various incentives for women to pass certification for piloting V4s, including exonerating siblings or husbands for war crimes, or providing family stipends in exchange for confirmed enemy kills. These programs are proving quite successful. Abilities Gameplay The V4 launcher is perfect for breaching enemy defenses and destroying enemy structures from afar. They can also destroy slower-moving targets, such as heavy tanks and other artillery units, with their rockets, though more agile units could simply outrun them. The Multi-Warhead mode extends its effective area, allowing it to rain down a cluster of fragments, perfect for taking out groups of infantry. It shares the same weakness as all other artillery units: fragile armor, lack of anti-air weapons, and vulnerability in close quarters. Therefore, it needs to be escorted by other units at all times, and must avoid frontline engagements. Assessment Pros *Can hit most structures and still units with the Precision Rocket *Capable of firing at targets indirectly (targets behind mountains, on hills, or below cliffs), unlike other artilleries *Hits multi targets with the Multi-warheads Rocket *Perfect Tier 3 unit killer- if accurate *Cheaper compared to its Allied and Imperial counterparts/analogs *Unbelievable strength in large numbers with standard and multi-warheads *Rockets have an advanced thruster mechanism, allowing the warhead to cruise at speeds untraceable by enemy anti-air batteries and units *Splash damage can hit many enemies in the area Cons *Vulnerable to aircraft *Light armor *Not as accurate as Wave Force Artillery or Athena Cannon *Available to Tier 3 only *Splash damage can hit friendlies *Multi warhead is rather inaccurate and can work only on extremely densely packed enemies *Multi warhead is weak against structures, densely packed or not, as well as to moving enemy units *Enemy units can evade the V4 warhead when used at a right moment to move Quotes Created *''V4, standing by!'' *''Warheads, primed!'' Select *''Mobile rocket launcher!'' *''V4!'' *''Ready to fire!'' *''Platform armed!'' *''Safety measures, check!'' *''Standing by for coordinates!'' *''Commander, sir!'' Moving *''Receive!'' *''Confirm!'' *''Resetting!'' *''Positioning!'' *''Steady!'' *''Yes sir!'' *''Understood!'' *''Coordinates check!'' Attacking with Precision Warhead *''FIRE!'' *''Target set!'' *''Fire when ready!'' *''Ignition!'' *''We got them, sir!'' *''Warheads, LAUNCH!'' Attacking with Multi-Warhead *''Area target set!'' *''Take the whole area out!'' *''Fire the Multi-Warhead!'' *''Send the barrage!'' *''Dispersion damage checked!'' Move to Attack *''Ready the fire sequence!'' *''Target confirm!'' *''Prepare for Launch!'' *''Ready the platform!'' *''Got the coordinates!'' *''Setting target range!'' *''This is it comrades!'' *''Entering launch code!'' In combat *''New target, sir?'' *''Again, fire!'' *''Re-arm, QUICKLY!'' *''We're fully engaged sir!'' *''Maintain firing sequence!'' Under fire *''We're taking hits!'' *''We're out in the open!'' *''They have us targeted!'' *''Where is our escort?'' *''Damage report!'' *''V4 to command! We're under fire!'' Retreat *''Headquarters, we're on the way!'' *''Hurry! Before we end up like the V3!'' *''Fall back!'' *''Head for regroup!'' *''Retreat order confirmed!'' Behind the Scenes The V4 rocket launcher could be based on the real-life Soviet OTR-21 Tochka (NATO reporting name is "SS-21 Scarab") a short-range tactical ballistic missile system. In service since 1976 with improvements and modernizations. Russian Federation used these missiles in the Chechen Wars and in the 2008 South Ossetia war. Also, these were confirmned to be used by Ukrainian troops in 2014 against pro-Russian rebels in Donbass. Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_V4_Rocket_Launcher_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Trivia *The name is a reference to the V-weapons of World War 2. *If one looks closely, the rockets are made to resemble sharks. *The versatile compact design of the V4 somewhat resembles the USA's Tomahawk Launcher from Command & Conquer: Generals in both form and function. See also *Athena Cannon - Allied artillery counterpart. *Wave-Force artillery - Imperial artillery counterpart. *Dreadnought - Vessel counterpart. *V3 rocket launcher - Red Alert 2's predecessor. *V2 launcher - Red Alert 1's predecessor. Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Arsenal